Horse Crazy
by Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp
Summary: Bailey and her twin sister, Taylor, love all animals, especially horses. What happens when a horse shows up around town?But this isn't just any horse. This horse is Blue Belles, a champion race horse. Making everyone in town trying to catch her. Luckily Bailey and Taylor have their boyfriends, Cody and Zack Martin to help. Pairings, Cody/Bailey, Zack/Taylor. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Horse Crazy**

**Bonjour mon ami! So, I decided that since it's the year of the horse (And because I love them), to make a horsey themed story. I'm using my OC Taylor. So anyways...Bailey and her twin sister, Taylor, love all animals, especially horses. What happens when a horse shows up around town? But this isn't just any horse. This horse is Blue Belles, a champion race horse. Making everyone in town trying to catch her. Luckily Bailey and Taylor have their boyfriends, Zack and Cody Martin to help. Pairings, Cody/Bailey, Zack/Taylor. Characters may be a little OOC. And before you ask, yes this story is mainly about Bailey and Taylor.**

* * *

The Pickett twins finished reading _Black Beauty _and _Misty of Chincoteague_, Taylor went over to her desk and began to draw sketches, while Bailey put the books away.

Bailey decided to break the silence, "Do you ever wonder what it's like to own a horse?"

Taylor placed her pencil down and turned to her sister, "Of course I do! I dream about it every night."

"Me too..." She fell instantly quiet, "Too bad we never can have a horse."

Taylor smiled short and quickly. Their parents recently got a divorce, their father left, leaving the girls and their mother to pay the bills. Their mother, Lillian **(Yes I watched Twister 1-3. But I just didn't feel like using 'Eunice' and 'Clyde' in this story.) **was having trouble finding a stable job, but luckily she got a few part-time jobs. Over the months of the divorce, their friends, Zack and Cody, gave comforted to the girls. And with that comfort they developed feelings for their friend, and after awhile, confessed. To their surprised the boys confessed too. After that both couples have been in a happy relationship.

A sudden knock on the door made both girls jump.

"Girls, I'm going to the store. Stay here and don't answer the door if anyone knocks, okay?" their mother said.

"Kay." they said simultaneously.

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too." Bailey spoke for both her and her sister.

After hearing the front door close Taylor went back to her drawing while Bailey flipped through the latest horse magazine.

Taylor put her pencil back down, "Do you want go downstairs and watch a movie?"

Bailey smiled, "About a horse?"

Taylor smiled back, "Of course about a horse."

Bailey closed the magazine, "Sure. How about _Flicka_?"

"Sure. Maybe we should call the guys up too."

Bailey walked out of their room, "Taylor, you know mom would kill us."

The younger twin scoffed, "Mom said not to answer the door, I can just tell them to walk in."

"Mom, would still _kill _us." Bailey repeated, putting the DVD in.

"Oh, come on, like you don't want to spend time with Cody!" Taylor yelled, plopping on the couch.

"I do. But I'm not going behind mom's back!" Bailey replied, sitting next to her sister.

"Okay...I'm just going to text Zack, and tell him to come over...And then you can explain to Cody why he wasn't invited." Taylor whipped out her phone and began texting.

Bailey rolled her eyes, "Cody will understand."

Taylor stopped texting, "Only because he is a goody-goody like you."

Bailey took that as an offense, "I am not!"

"Prove it."

"You know, I will prove it!" Bailey took out her phone, "I changed my mind. Cody _is_ coming over and watching the movie."

"Good. Cause Zack texted me back saying that he _and _Cody are on their way."

Bailey put her phone down onto her lap, "You texted Zack asking if he and Cody would like to come over, didn't you?"

"Yup!" she smugly replied.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short I thought it was longer xD But yes, I am working on my other stories...I just lost interest in them, yet I am working on them. I own nothing but the plot, Lillian and Taylor. And even though she was not mention in this chapter, I do own Blue Belles. I will own more stuff in later chapters as well...Anyways...What'd ya think? Yay, Neigh? Ha see what I do there? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so, so, so, so sorry that I didn't update any of my stories in a long, long, long time. But toy defensive, my laptop decided that it was going on strike. Well I was hoping it'll quit its little meltdown, but noooo. So I couldn't type/update my stories...Luckily my phone loves me (sometimes) and I downloaded apps that I can write my stories. So again BIG apologies.**

**Chapter Two: Seeing Her For The First Time**

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting and many popcorn bags later, the Martin twins finally arrived. Zack was the first to enter. "Sorry we're late. Cody just had to help the old lady across tue street."

Cody rolled his eyes. "She was crossing a busy highway. What was I supposed to do? Watch her get hit?"

Zack shrugged his shoulders. He turned his attention to the girls. "So watch are we watchin'?"

Taylor lit up. "Oh you're gunna love it! Its about this wild horse who gets captured by this one family with a teen girl who falls instently in love with her. But then an old family friend takes her to compete in the yearly rodeo. However the girl ends up taking the horse back. Sadly the get attacked by a mountain lion. The girl is okay, but the horse is badly injured. The girl's father has to shot the horse. But he doesn't, the girl's mother ends up healing the horse. And the live happily ever after."

Zack blinked a couple of times. "Wow...Sounds good..."

Bailey nodded excitedly. "It really is! It's kinda hard to summarize in better words...But I know you guys would love it!"

Cody shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it would...I'm not that crazy about horses as you two are...The only horse I ever really like was one that used to come around the Tipton all the time..His name's Tippy, he was a pretty cool horse...Wonder what happened to him."

Zack nodded. "Yeah, Tip was cool. But we gotta hurry up and watch the movie. Mom wants us home before dinner."

"I thought you two hated your mother's cooking.." Taylor pointed out.

"We do. I do all the cooking." Cody told her. "Anyways are we going to watch the horse flick or what?"

Bailey nodded. "Yes. But you two might have to leave early."

The four teens sat down and began watching the movie. Until they heard keys jingling.

Taylor jumped up. "Out the back! Out the back!" She told the boys dragging them off the couch.

Bailey quickly threw away their sodas and open the door for them. "Bye, see you tomorrow!" She quickly kissed Cody goodbye.

"See you tomorrow too." Taylor said after she'd kiss Zack goodbye.

Once the boys were outside, the girls jumped back onto the couch.

"Hey girls." Lillian said once she got in. "Can you help me with these?" She asked handing them both a bag.

Bailey took one. "Yeah...Is there more in the car?"

Lilly shook her head. "No, sweetie. This is all what I could afford."

Taylor nodded, walking into the kitchen. "You got things that'll last right?"

"Mmhm. And we're having leftovers tonight, alright?"

Bailey placed the milk in the fridge. "Okay. Is dad picking us up after school on Friday?"

"I'm not for sure, Bails."

Taylor mumbled. "He said he would last week, Bailey. He never did. What would make you think he would keep his promise this week?"

Lilly placed the leftover spaghetti in the mircowave to reheat. "She was just asking, Taylor. No need to be mean to her."

"Well it's true. Dad never keeps his promises."

Bailey sat in her usual place. "So? He can change.."

Taylor shook her head in annoyance. "Whatever Bail."

Dinner was well, dinner. The three ladies talked about their day. It was like that now at dinner. Mostly quit, except for the forks hitting the plates.

Once they were done the girls went back to their room. And dreamt about how it would be like to have everything back to normal. Mom and dad in love again, fully functional family. The only difference was that they lived on a beautiful ranch, filled with the world's prettiest horses and ponies.

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_**

Bailey slammed the snooze bar. "Taylor, time to wake up." She nudged her sister.

Taylor hopped out of her bed. "It's Thursday! Which means it Taco Day!"

"Yeah, yeah. I call the bathroom!" Bailey said as she grapped her clothes and ran towards the bathroom.

Taylor shrugged. "Whatever..."

Thirty minutes later the girls were dressed, ate, and teeth brushed. Now they're waiting for the bus.

Zack and Cody had arrive.

"So, what do you girls plan on doing tonight?" Zack asked.

Both of the shrugged. Bailey spoke. "I dunno. Maybe arranged our _Breyers_ and _Schleiches_..Maybe read some more horse books. Y'know the same old thing."

"Or you guys can come over to the Tipton. My mom says she misses you two." Cody suggested.

"We might. We have to ask our mom." Taylor said.

About five minutes later the bus arrived and the four got on.

Taylor was closer to he window and was leaning her head on it, scanning the same old road. But something caught her eye. Horse-like. She quickly nudged her sister.

"What?" Bailey asked turning to her.

"I think I just saw a horse." Taylor replied pointing to where she saw the animal.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "That's impossible. There's no ranch form within miles of here."

Taylor shook her head. "You're right...I'm just seeing things."

Bailey slowly nodded. But like her sister, she saw horse-like movement form the corner of her eye. "Wait...I think I just saw it too..."

"Do you think it could be a actual live horse!?" Taylor exclaimed.

Bailey shrugged. "Maybe...But let's not get our hopes up."

*Lunch*

Taylor, Zack, and Bailey were enjoying their lunch, when Cody appeared.

"Guess what!" He said, tqking his place between Zack and Bailey.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Well. Last period, my teacher turned on the radio while we were writing. And it broke into news. Rumor has it that, that famous British race horse that you two always talk about. Got lose from her handler here in Boston. I guess they were over to practice on the Kentucky Derby track for next year. They say that horse is worth millions!"

"And that's great because..." Taylor trailed off.

"Because that horse's name is Blue Belles. And her owner, Annabelle Grace Waters' great, great, great aunt is the queen of England. So that horse has royal blood."

Bailey cocked her head. "You said that Blue Belles escaped here in Boston, right?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, weren't you listening?"

"Oh I was, very intently...It's just that Taylor and I saw a horse while on the bus."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Are you sure it's not because all you two ever see are horses?"

Taylor shook her head. "No. Bailey's right. We might of saw Blue Belles."


End file.
